Captured
by Twinkers
Summary: Silas Kidnaps Caroline and forces her to love him, can Klaus save her before he goes too far? Warning Dark
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So Klaus is leaving for NOLA and I thought that I should probably come to terms with that, But I just kind of love Caroline with the bad guy and I haven't seen any other Carlas (Silas/Caroline) fics so I decided to give it a try. I might throw some Klaus in here somewhere but I am not too sure. Also I like the fact that with Silas he is a fresh face so I will have a bit more liberties with it where I don't have to keep going back and it wont really be OOC for him to do certain things because we don't really know him. Okays rant over ENJOY!**

"Come on Blondie, pull" Damon grunted as him and Caroline pulled the chains linked to his brothers tomb.

It had only taken a couple days for Caroline to realize that Stefan wasn't actually Stefan. The fact that he didn't go all phycho vamp around blood, The creepy way that he looked at her, similar to Klaus's stare. But what really got to her was when he told her that he should have chosen her over Elena. They were best friends and yeah they joked around about each other being hot but never once has he ever told her something of that caliber.

SO Caroline concluded that Stefan was really Silas and well that would mean that when Stefan went to dump his body that he most likely pushed him into the falls.

Here she was with Damon and Elena trying to save her best friend. The tugged and pulled on the chains until the vault came up. They broke it open and Caroline started to gag at the sight of a desiccated and water logged Stefan. Damon pulled his little brother out of his tomb and Caroline started to pour blood into his mouth.

"Well, well,well it seems that you are not just utterly beautiful you are also smart to figure out who I really was and in only a week." Silas smiles at Caroline

"Silas" Stefan greets him

"Shadow Self" Silas smirks "SO Caroline when did you figure it all out?"

"Oh maybe when you went all mushy on me, it really creeped me out. Or the way that you looked at me even creepier than Klaus" Caroline shrugs "Or it could have even been when you brought up things that Stefan never even knew about"

"Oh now lovely Caroline, I just don't get what everyone sees in the Dopple-girls when you are by far much prettier" Caroline would have melted if she were still human but she was the new Caroline and she was not going to fall for it "I will see you all later" With that Silas zoomed away

-XxX-

after getting Stefan back to the boarding house Caroline drove herself home and headed up to her room. knowing no one was home she started to undress on her way up the stairs to her room.

"Now darling this is a nice way to greet me" She heard Silas say

Caroline's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed a blanket off her bed wrapping it around her slim waist. "What the hell are you doing in my room"

"I want to make you a deal, sweet Caroline" Silas smiles "come with me and I will leave all your little friends alone"

"Why would I come with you?" Caroline snaps

"Because I can show you what you are missing, I will treat you like a queen" Silas replies "And I wont harm any of your loved ones"

Caroline thinks about it for a minute "If you promise to leave them alone than fine"

"I promise you that you will not regret this my sweet Caroline" Silas places a chaste kiss on her cheek "Get together everything you need" He sits down on her bed.

Caroline quickly dresses and grabs her dufflebag putting in her curling iron, toiletries, a pair of jeans, a couple shirts, her scrap book, and the drawing that Klaus gave her. "okay i'm ready" She grabs her purse and cell phone as well throwing them into the duffle.

"Then let's go" Silas leads her out to a black SUV and they both climb in. "Give me your phone"

"What!" She exclaims

"Your phone, I can't have you calling your precious Klaus for help now can I" Silas looks at her "remember doll I can read your every thought"

"No" Caroline huffs

"Do it and I will give you something in return" He smirks at her "I will show you my real face not this dumb Shadow self joke"

Caroline slowly hands him the phone and he quickly transforms into a gorgeous man. Shaggy black hair, and piercing green eyes. He has a nice build too which Caroline mentally smacks herself for noticing. "pfft I've seen better" Caroline remarks knowing it is kind of a lie, him and Klaus would be head to head in the looks department. He couldn't have been any older than 20 when her was turned either.

"I can't say the same for you My glorious blond beauty" Silas strokes her cheek "I shall make you my queen sweet Caroline" Then Caroline's world goes black

**AN: So here is the thing. I am happy to write the character of Silas as of right now because I kind of have some creative liberties with it seeing as we don't really know much about him. also I am thinking of Silas' looks as a real life Kaname Kuran from Vampire knight except with green eyes. So look that up for details. please review .**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I really like this idea of writing this story. I have decided that Klaus will be in the story but not until much later. I got the suggestion that Caroline has to pick the lesser of two evils and also follow her heart so I think that will be the base of this story. Also did you notice that last chapter Caroline packed Klaus's drawing. I through that in there for you Klaroline shippers. Also I fon't like Tyler like at all, I love Michael Trevino but just not his character so I will explain later what is going on with him. well ENJOYS!**

Silas looks over at Caroline after a few hours "I know you don't love me now but you will" He says

"You seem utterly sure of yourself there" Caroline just stares out the window "How is this whole thing going to work anyways?"

"Well I am going to bring you back to my home, and we shall get to know each other on the way" Silas shrugs

"Where are you from anyways?" Caroline looks at him curiously "And it has been 2000 years do you even remember it?"

"I didn't spend all my time just sitting ideally in Mystic Falls little one, no I have found us a home in Hawaii" Silas smiles "But I am Originally from a small Island around there"

"Wow, Hawaii was there 2000 years ago?" Caroline asks "And how old are you anyways, I mean physically?"

"Well it didn't have a name back then and I was made immortal at the age of 20." Silas informs "Why don't you tell me how you were turned little one"

"First off what is up with all the pet names?" Caroline asks "I mean I do have a name"

"They are terms of endearment Caroline" Silas smiles "But from now on I shall just stick to the one"

"thank you" Caroline says "And as for my transformation I was turned at the age of 17 by Katherine Peirce as a message to my friends and I was supposed to be the Vampire sacrificed to break Klaus's curse but thankfully Damon saved me and my ex Tyler from being sacrificed."

"It seems Niklaus is a pain to us all" Silas replies

"No he is just misunderstood, once you get to know him you understand that he has gone through so much. 1000 years of being chased by his step-father to be killed for something that he had no control over. Both his parents hated him and his mother locked away part of his being the only part that he had left of his real father until he completed the ritual. Plus the first girl he ever loved also was in love with his brother." Caroline rambles "He is a good man inside he just chooses not to show anyone his soft side because he is afraid that people will see weakness in him"

"It sounds like you love him little one" Silas looks over at her curiously

"No, I just understand the loneliness of him. Like standing alone in a crowded room. Never being truly loved and coming in second always to your best friend. I was always second choice to everything. And he was never loved either" Caroline explains

"Well you shall always be my first choice little one, I promise you that" Silas informs "I even put away my vengeance plan just so that you would one day be mine"

"I will never be yours Silas" Caroline replies "I will never belong to anyone"

"One day you will change your mind little one, even if it takes a century I shall make you my queen" Silas suddenly pulls over "now how about something to eat?"

Caroline looks up and sees a cozy looking diner that looks like it belongs in the 60s "Sounds good"

Once inside they sit down at a booth and a busty redhead comes over to take their orders "Can I get something for you sweetie" The waitress asks Silas not even noticing that Caroline is there.

"Yes I would like a coke" Silas smiles

"One coke coming right up" She then looks at Caroline

"I would like a chocolate milk shake please" Caroline says too sweetly

"Oh that is cute" The redhead says

"Yes she is isn't she" Silas puts his hand on top of Caroline's

The waitress runs off and soon returns with their drinks "What can I get you to eat?"

"I would like a steak please" Caroline smiles big "Super Rare"

"I'll take the same" Silas replies

This freaks the waitress out a little but she runs back to the kitchen.

"So Silas what is your last name?" Caroline asks

"Well back in my day last names weren't as big" Silas says "but it was written on paper that my last name was Kaeo"

"hmm Silas Kaeo, it has a nice ring to it" Caroline smiles "much better than Forbes"

"You can take my name if you wish little one" Silas smiles at that

"not what I meant mister, I just like it is all" Caroline then smirks "I will just have to add it to the list of names in my book"

"list of what?" Silas asks

"It is what teenage girls do, we write our first name with possible last names so like Caroline Kaeo or Caroline Mikaelson"

"I knew you saw him as more than a friend" Silas says "Plus I can read your thoughts about him"

"Even if that were true which it is not, I could never be with anyone that hurt the ones that I loved the way he did" Caroline says

"Is that why you refuse me, because of what I have done?" Silas asks

"You almost killed my mother and you pretended to be Stefan after locking him in a box" Caroline shrugs "And I miss Bonnie too"

"Well little one I truly regret ever hurting you, and hopefully you will forgive me someday. But until that day can we at least be friends?" He looks at her with hooded eyes

"Friends, I would like that" Caroline leans over the table and kisses his cheek, just in time for the waitress to come back with their food.

"Two rare steaks" She hands them their plates "and something extra for the man of the table, the redhead hands him a piece of paper that Caroline quickly snatches from his hand once the girl walks away

Caroline bursts out laughing "She gave you her number" She then looks at him "Can you even use a phone?"

"I am not completely incompetent little one" Silas beams "But I prefer blondes"

"Well looks like imma have to change my hair color" Caroline jokes handing him the piece of paper back

"You hair is just one of the many glorious things about you, It is like strands of sunshine and gold. Your eyes are as blue as the sea" Silas smiles "Your lips are the color of a ripe peach"

"Wow you really know how to charm a girl" Caroline smiles "You're not getting in my pants though"

"Obviously you are not meeting the right people if you think all men just want sex" Silas smiles "I want you, all of you. Your laugh, your smile, your soul, your mind, your humor, your love" Silas caresses her face with his thumb "and when you are ready I will worship your body like no man has ever done before my sweet Caroline"

"Wow" Caroline is in awe "You know if you weren't so evil I might actually fall for you"

"Then for you, and you only I shall be better" Silas brings his lips to hers and gives her a sweet kiss "because I would wait another 2000 years for you to love me back little one"

**AN: So I got a lovely review from Green-eyes-blonde-hair for this story so thank you much to her. Also I know Silas is super sweet in this chapter but hold your horses because he will start to get a little darker coming up. He is trying to woo Caroline after all people,He can read her mind and knows what she wants in a man so he is trying to be that. as for how he describes Caroline I had a dream that Silas as Stefan described her as that so I was like let's throw that in here. Okay please review and follow and favorite. Oh and Check out my other Story Truth or Tell if you are a Klaroline Shipper.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I got a review about how this should be Klaroline and I promise it will get there but before it does it is Carlas. But who is to say that Caroline has to actually be okay with all of it. Okay ENJOY!**

They had been on their trip for three days before Silas started to truly show himself to Caroline. They stopped at a gas station in Texas because Silas said that they needed to 'refuel' Caroline made her way into the small store to grab something to sate her sweet tooth. Silas followed closely behind her. He pulled her to the back for the store where he looked her straight in the eyes.

"You are going to kill everyone in this Store, and you find immense pleasure in it. So much pleasure that it turns you on to drain them and I am the only one that can sate you. The ache will increase until it is unbearable and you have to beg me for release" Silas compels her "You will submit to my every wim and when I snap my fingers you will totally forget that I compelled you" Silas had waited a few days to compel her so that he could be sure that she had no vervain in her system.

"I will submit" Caroline says in a monotone

"Good girl" Silas then snaps his fingers and Caroline zips off.

Caroline drains a cashier, a drunkard that is in the booze aisle, a man mopping the floors and two teenage boys. With every drop drained a flame ignited in the pit of her belly sending waves of pleasure to her center. She had no clue why she was doing this and why it felt so incredibly good to do it. But she knew she had to do it then worry about finding her release.

once they were all drained she returned to Silas' side a fire raging inside her "You made me do this didn't you?" She roared "YOU COMPELLED ME TO KILL THEM"

"now now little one calm yourself, I just need you to be rid of that pesky love for human life"Silas smiles taking in a deep breath "I can sense your arousal and I can calm that ache for you"

"You will not touch me" Caroline growled "I can't believe you did that to me"

"come on little one we need to be back on the road and find us a nice hotel for the night because I am sure that it will hit you soon enough" Silas' eyes darken with lust

-XxX-

Back in Mystic Falls:

Stefan reads the text that Caroline sent to everyone

_MOM and Friends,_

_I left with Silas to make sure you are all safe. He is taking me to his home and I will probably not see you again._

_-Caroline_

_PS: Please do not tell Klaus. _

"Well there is only one thing that we can do now" Damon speaks up

"What is that?" Stefan asks

"Call the only other big bad that we know" Damon smirks

"She said not to Damon" Elena warns

"Elena, She underlined do not and she added it to the note" Stefan explains "She knows that Damon will see that and do exactly what she said not to"

"I don't think that is the slightest bit true Stef" Elena says

"Blondie knows me better than everyone thinks" Damon shrugs

-XxX-

Texas:

Caroline let out a frustrated growl as yet another Orgasm drifted away. It would seem that every time she brought herself up she would reach the peak but then it would just start to vanish. Her insides her fluttering and waves of pleasure were being shot through her body. The ache in her core was getting painful.

She climbed out of the bath tub and started to make her way to the bedroom but she only made it to the door before tears started to stream down her face. She had been through several torture sessions she could get through this as long as she didn't move. Maybe she might even be able to fall asleep 'Yeah right' Caroline thought as she felt the power coursing through her.

She knew that soon it would be so damn painful that she would have to beg Silas to make it stop. She was just afraid of how he planned to do that. He was worse than Klaus. At least she liked Klaus, She had played nice with Silas at the diner the other day so that he wouldn't notice her texting her friends from the phone she stole from the waitress.

She lay on the floor for what felt like days but she knew it couldn't have been more than a few hours before she was full-out sobbing with need of release. "Silas" She called out "Please just make it stop"

Silas zooms into the room and notices Caroline writhing on the floor tears streaming down her face "Oh little one, You don't look so good" He brushes a strand of hair from her face. He picks her up and lays her carefully on the bed "My poor sweet Caroline"

"Just make it stop please" Caroline sobs "It's so intense and I just can't make it stop"

"oh little one, you were touching yourself" Silas strokes her arms knowing what it is doing to her "Tsk tsk that is my job" He starts placing kisses on her neck and jaw "Imma going to make you feel better I promise my little one" Silas now notices that she is completely naked in his arms. he runs his hands down her sides to her hips, he trails his fingers over her hip bones to the apex of her thighs.

as his fingers lightly brush over her folds Caroline arches off the bed trying to get more friction. "PLEASE, I need release it hurts" she begs him and he takes pity on her adding pressure to her clit circling it with his thumb as he teases her entrance

"Your so wet darling" Silas pushes his middle finger into her and starts to pump it in and out curling it every once in a while "So ready" When he feels her release coming he pulls his hand away and Caroline whimpers "I will give you what you need if you promise to be mine, and only mine little one"

"Yes I'll do anything" Caroline is shaking now "Please"

"I like it when you beg me" He grabs her hand and puts it on his bulge through his thin pajama pants. Caroline now notices that the only thing that he is wear is a pair of plain black pj pants. "Now say it little one, say you will be mine"

"I'm Yours, Silas, Only yours" Caroline cries

"Good girl" Silas dips his head and brings it to her center sucking her little bundle of nerves into his mouth stroking it with his tongue as he plunges two fingers into her working her up. In no time she barrels over the edge seeing white raw light and finally blacking out for a moment with the release that she had chased for hours now.

"Oh god" She whimpers once she comes to again the ache still there just not as strong as before. She looks up at Silas who is now hoving above her as his lips descend onto hers. She feels him line himself up at her entrance before he dives in quickly making her scream out his name so loud that she is sure the neighbors can hear her.

He starts moving inside her angling her so that he is sure that he is stroking her G-spot and hitting all her sensitive places that make her moan and whimper and call his name like a prayer. She is soon sent right back over the edge and he follows soon after.

He places soft kisses on her lips looking her in the eyes "I want you to cum for me one last time and you will be completely sated" He compels as he starts to move with in her once more wrapping her legs around his torso so that he can hit her deep spots. He sets a rocking rhythm that sends Caroline into her final orgasm before he tumbles right after grunting "Mine"

"Yours" She moans out

-XxX-

Caroline wakes up in the morning snuggled up to Silas 'shit shit shit' Caroline starts to panic slightly 'What have I done?' She let the ache inside her control her. If she was being honest though when she heard him call her name and speak to her she heard a Britsh voice. And instead of straight black hair she imagined she was running her hands through soft blonde Curls.

Now it was hard to think of that though because the reality is that she slept with Silas and she promised him that she would be his and only his. She had writhed underneath him and begged him for release. She was now stuck with the big bad Silas and she was pretty sure that he had compelled her not to leave so running away was not an option.

She could only hope that she knew Damon enough that he would call Klaus and Jeremy would talk to Bonnie so that she could tell them where his home was so that the Hybrid that she thought of last night would come rescue her. She was just happy that she had run into a witch while Silas was in a store buying gas so that she could have a spell placed on her so that he couldn't read her thoughts.

"Stop wiggling around little one" Silas mumbled as he pulled her back tighter to his chest "Your ass keeps rubbing against me in the most delicious way and I may not be able to control myself"

"Yes master" Caroline hisses.

In a matter of seconds she is pinned underneath him "Now Now little one if you want to play that game we can but I would rather you give your self up with out orders"

"Then take this damned compulsion off from me" Caroline growls "I may not remember you doing it but I sure know that bubble like feeling you get when you are compelled"

Silas looks into her eyes and just kisses her "Maybe someday little one" he then compels her to go back to sleep

**AN: So I hope you liked it even if you do not want Caroline with Silas I feel I wanted it to happen. Also I don't know why but I just feel that Silas is a real charmer and he is really good in bed... even though he has been asleep for 2000 years. as for the whole sexual need thing I read a drabble by elisabethjj called Burns holes in your skin and it just inspired that so I want to thank her for the inspiration for the whole need building up in her until she can't take it anymore thing. **

**Also thank you to Klaroline-teenwolf for reviewing chapter two and I promise you will see Klaus soon girl. He will come to the rescue**

**And thanks to all who are following this story and who have favorited it you all rock! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: YAY a new Chapter. So I spent 3 hours writing this whole chapter and then my laptop went haywire. It didn't save a thing, So I had to rewrite the whole thing and hope it was as good as the first draft of it. **

**I do not own TVD or the Originals, that honor is of Julie Plec and the beautiful writers**

When Caroline finally woke up she noticed she was moving and the ache was gone. Looking over she saw Silas concentrating on the road ahead of them. "ah your finally awake little one"

"Pull over" She yelled "I think Im gonna be sick" Silas quickly pulled onto the side of the road and Caroline jumped out puking up blood on the side of the road

Silas held back her hair while placing soothing circles on her back "It's alright little one"

"No it isn't going to be alright, I am leaving my whole life behind so you didn't kill the people I love" Caroline says as she wipes her mouth with her hand.

"You weren't complaining as you begged me to fuck you and you seemed to be having quite the good time while you were writhing underneath me calling out my name" Silas gives her an evil grin as he grabs her by the hair and pulls her head back "Now if you don't stop complaining i'm going to have to put that pretty little mouth of your to better use"

"Fuck you" Caroline Caroline growls out

"Well a man does have needs little one" Silas smirks "And you have been given the pleasure of fulfilling them. Now I think we should get back on the road" He kisses her roughly on the mouth and pulls her back to the SUV.

-XxX-

Stefan stood at the Mikaelson's New Orleans manor trying to think of what he is going to tell Klaus. he raises his fist and rasps on the door a few times before Elijah opens it up.

"Mr. Salvatore to what do we owe the visit?" Elijah asks

"Um is Klaus here?" Stefan asks "It is extremely important"

"Please come in while I go tell Niklaus that you are here" Elijah ushers him in and goes off to find Klaus

a few moments later Klaus comes down wiping his hands on a rag "Ah Rippah"

"Klaus" Stefan greets "We have run into a problem in Mystic Falls"

"Hmm and you want me to deal with it" Klaus smirks "I am guessing this has something to do with Silas"

"Yes" is all Stefan can say before Klaus talks again

"Well that is too bad for you lot but I have matters of my own here in New Orleans" Klaus shrugs

"He took Caroline" Stefan replies and he sees the anger register on Klaus's face "He plans to take her to his home Klaus. Bonnie was able to tell us that it is some place in Hawaii and that he plans to make her his property"

"She is Mine" Klaus growls "How did he get her?"

"He threatened her Mother and friends" Stefan says "She was able to text us from some random phone in Tennessee but we haven't heard from her in five days" Stefan pulls out his phone and shows Klaus the message

"It seems she didn't want me to know" Klaus looks up from the device

"Actually we think that she said that so that we would tell you, but in case Silas saw the message he wouldn't think anything of it" Stefan explains

"hmm she is smart" Klaus chuckles "I don't think I am really any match for a man that is over two millennia old and can change is bloody face"

a tear rolls down Stefan's face "Klaus Caroline is the most important person to me. She helped me through my bloody lust and I promised her that I wouldn't let her get hurt again" He wipes the tear away "I failed her Klaus and you are the only hope to get my little sister back"

"Little Sister?" Klaus asks

"I think that Caroline as a sister, she has been better family to me than even Damon has. SO please I will do anything to get her back Klaus" he begs

"I will do it in the name of family and the girl that I love" Klaus looks at his former best friend "And all I ask is that maybe someday we can get back that brotherly friendship"

"Thank you Klaus" Stefan surprises him by pulling him into a hug

-XxX-

Caroline sits in the passenger seat thinking over the past year of her life. Katherine killed her and Damon's blood made her a vampire. She was tortured countless times by people trying to get back at her friends. Come to think of it nothing bad ever happened until the Salvatores came to town. And a lot of her troubles came from being friends with the damned doppelganger.

But she wouldn't be so petty to blame everything on them for everything. She was kidnapped for Klaus' Curse and her dad tried to fix her. Now Silas wants her because he (as Klaus puts it) fancies her

"Why me?" Caroline asks

"Why you what little one?" Silas raises an eyebrow

"What is so significant that you chose to take me away?" She clarifies

"You are glorious Caroline" Silas smiles "You can be a Queen" He adds before purring "You're a little succubus that makes me quiver in my boots"

"There are so many people in this world Silas, and you kidnapping me isn't that charming" Caroline shakes her head

"Surely you must know how you effect me" Silas questions

"How is that?" Caroline whips her head towards him and Silas just looks down at his pants then back up at her

"You know you could help me out with that, it would make me very happy" Silas says pulling out the compulsion for her to make him happy and complete his every wim.

Caroline tries to fight it but something in her pulls her towards him she unbuckles her seat belt reaching over stroking his thigh. Unzipping his jeans she notes that he has gone comando and releases his erection from the strain of his pants. She strokes his length with her hand. She hadn't taken notice the night before but he was rather impressive. bowing her head she circles the tip with her tongue causing him to groan and pull the car over. He bobs her head down taking him all into her mouth swishing her tongue on the underside of his cock.

Silas runs his hand through her blonde locks closing his eyes and throwing his head back at how skilled she is with her mouth. Caroline bobs her head up and down trying not to gag at the thought of who this actually was above her instead thinking of someone she actually loved like Matt or god even Klaus would be better than Silas. She thinks of how she can get this awful task over the quickest not wanting to over think it. She repeats the things that gain the most vocal reactions and even cups his balls when she releases that it makes him buck his hips.

He is soon pulsing in her mouth and liquid leeks out "Swallow it all darling" Silas pushes her head down as he cums full force and Caroline does as he demands milking him with her mouth hollowing her cheeks.

When he comes down from his high Caroline pulls her head up washing out her mouth with a bottle of water before downing a blood bag.

"You little one are excptional" Silas smirks

"Why did I do that" Caroline growls disgusted "I didn't want to but something in me said that I had to do what you wanted. you compelled me to do as you say didn't you"

"Only to make me happy and compile to my wims" Silas smiles "You want what makes me happy little one, think of it has a sire bond"

"You disgust me" Caroline growls

"You want only my pleasure as I want to bring you to such highs that I ruin you for anyone else" Silas looks over at her "My true body may have been locked away for 2000 years Caroline but I was able to inhabit other bodies and I have learned many things in my years little one that I promise to show you everyone"

"You need to earn love and trust not force it Silas" Caroline looks him in the eyes

"And tell me Caroline could I ever earn your love?" Silas asks

"You lost that chance the second you compelled me. I may not remember what I was compelled to do but I know that you did, because if not I would have never killed those people or did what I just did" Caroline says

"Oh but lovely Caroline what you just did was exquisite and I hope to repay you fairly soon. Because every time you kill that ache you had last night will come back and if it makes me happy for you to kill then you will. And then I will be the only one to quench that thirst" Silas growls cupping her face and descending his lips onto hers "But i would happily show you right now how happy you have made me"

Silas flashes out of the car before pulling Caroline out and laying her in the back seat. He pulls off her jeans and flip-flop running his hands over her silky legs. "Now just lay back and enjoy yourself little one" He then rips off her panties tearing them to shred, moving his hands up her tone stomach and finding her breasts. he dips his head teasing her with his tongue on the inside of her right thigh, placing soft open mouthed kisses on both her hip bones. He circles her entrance with his middle finger. Caroline involuntarily arches her back as he slowly slides his finger in and circles her clit with the tip of his tongue. He adds a little more pressure causing Caroline to moan out.

Silas adds another finger pumping and curling them sliding them against the sensitive skin of her vaginal wall. rubbing small circles with his middle finger on the spongy surface. Caroline screams out at this move "OH god...Fuck... Silas"

Silas smirks up at her letting his fangs descend and he runs them over her clitoris before biting into her left hip bone increasing the pace of his fingers making her cum and spill her liquids over his fingers. He pulls them out and licks them clean "You taste as sweet as you look" winking at her panting form bending down giving her a sweet chaste kiss on the lips. "But your lips taste even more heavenly"

-XxX-

Klaus and Stefan made it back to Mystic Falls in no time calling in Elijah and Sophie for help. Klaus told Sophie that if she gelped him bring Silas down once they were done He would bring down Marcel and free the witches of the tyrony that they were under.

At this moment he would do anything for Caroline. Because he knew what he would do if he kidnapped a girl such as Caroline before a small sliver of his humanity had shown and he was pretty sure Silas would do worse. Plus 2000 years of not getting laid (at least not in your own body) could get horrific.

**AN: So there is the Klausyness no Klaroline yet but soon my lovelies. Also I have recently learned that I kinda love writing smut... so I added a little oral stimulation here. And I like to point out that yes she is being nice to Silas. This was and still is a Carlas story firstly, but Klaus still has a chance of being endgame. My mind changes every chapter on who she will end up with so it could be either one. So think of it as Klarolas. I think that Caroline is so so so so much prettier than Elena and I just hate that all the guys chose Elena so im thinking that she has magic powers to make men think she is prettier than she actually is. Also she is kind of easy so that could be it too. Sorry for the rant but as you can tell I just don't like Elena she is too whiny to me. Okay rant over please review and I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I thank ****Green-eyes-blonde-hair who has reviewed all the chapters so far. And she was the first one too. Well here is the update and I am trying to do both my stories so the updates wont be everyday but i hope for them to at least be every other day. This will be a big story so I think once we get up there is story length it will go to a few times a week. But I am loving writing this story. Well ENJOY!**

Silas looked at Caroline sleeping next to him in there hotel room and shook her awake. "Caroline, wake up darling"

"Yes master?" Caroline groans sleepily

"If I release you from the compulsion, would you give me a chance?" Silas asks brows furrowed

"I honestly don't know Silas, I would have if you didn't use it to get me to sleep with you" Caroline sighs

"But you forgave Damon" Silas sighs before looking her deep in the eyes "I release you from all compulsion except the thrill when you kill"

Caroline blinked a few times before looking over at him, She smacks him hard "You ass"

"Caroline, I am sorry, I just thought that if I didn't compel you then you might never stay" Silas replies bringing his hand up to his jaw

"You... raped me... you...y-yoou... Monster" She cries out backing away from him.

Silas looked at her with unshed tears "I only did it because I love you Caroline. I have ever since I set eyes on your angelic form"

"You don't hurt those that you love" Caroline sobs "I thought that once I became a vampire that I would never have to feel the way Damon made me feel ever again"

"Please forgive me little one" the tears start to run down his face

"I... I need to get out of here" She flashes off.

-XxX-

She runs for about 10 minutes before she sees a bar. walking in she notices an open mic and compels the MC to let her sing.

"So I was recently told that the man that I am travelling with is in love with me" She says and some of the crowd cheers "But he isn't the nicest man to me and my friends. He believes that a few kind words will make the things he does okay" There are a few boos to this "So i'm going to sing him a song."

Caroline grabs the mic as the beat starts "This is gospel for the fallen ones. Locked away in permanent slumber. Assembling their philosophies From pieces of broken memories." She looks out at the crowd "Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart. Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart"

"When gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds, but they haven't seen the best of us yet" She notices Silas walk into the bar and she sing the next lines to him "If you love me let me go" They lock eyes "If you love me let me go. 'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars. The fear of falling apart"

She is now sending him a message "And truth be told, I never was yours"

"The fear, the fear of falling apart. Oh, This is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart. Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart."

"This is gospel for the vagabonds, Ne'er do wells, and insufferable bastards. Confessing their apostasies. Lead away by imperfect impostors"

"Oh, This is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart. Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart"

"Don't try to sleep through the end of the world. Bury me alive because I won't give up without a fight"

She is now pleading with him "If you love me let me go. If you love me let me go" She sees Klaus in the crowd "'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars. The fear of falling apart" She smiles at Silas "And truth be told, I never was yours. The fear, the fear of falling apart. Oh,the fear of falling apart. Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart"

She finishes up the song and speaks into the microphone "I'm Sorry" She looks straight at Silas before Klaus snaps his neck.

Caroline hops off the stage running towards Klaus and her best friend jumping into Stefan's arms "Oh god Stefan" She then turns to Klaus "You came for me" She smiles at him tears streaming down her face "You guys actually came for me"

"Of course i came Care, I would do anything for you" Stefan smiles sadly

"I love you" She blurts out "I always have, big brother" She hugs him

"I love you too sis" Stefan chuckles

"And you mister" She points to Klaus "thank you"

"Well you can't be dead if I plan on being your last love" Klaus jokes

"He didn't want to kill me" She gulps "She wanted to make me love him"

"Oh Caroline" Stefan hugs her closer

"I lied when i said I was jealous of Elena getting all the guys. She can keep her dopplecharm I just want to go back to plain Caroline" Caroline sniffles "How did you know that was him anyways" She points to Silas

"Well the way that you were singing that song staring straight at him, I just had an idea that it might be" Klaus shrugs

"He killed the king" They hear someone say behind them "Get them" Another yells "But don't harm the Queen"

"Oh right welcome home" Caroline smirks at Klaus before the bar patrons decend on them. She turns to everyone "Look guys you can have him, just let us go and we will leave peacefully"

"Never my Queen he harmed the King and that treason is not taken lightly" A woman says baring her fangs

"Well it looks like it shall be the hard way" Klaus mutters

-XxX-

Caroline helps Klaus and Stefan wipe out the bar population not really thinking about it just knowing that they couldn't harm her saviors.

Once she had killed about 15 people and the boys had taken out the rest did she think about Silas' damn curse. Caroline fell to the ground feeling the ache come on full force

"Caroline" Stefan runs over to her "Care what's wrong"

"Stat. Away. From. Me." Caroline sobs alittle

"Love it is alright we are okay" Klaus pulls her to him "Now what is wrong"

"Please" Caroline cries "Just don't touch me"

Klaus looks down at her and his eyes darken with lust when he smells her arousal in the air "Rippah go get the car we need to get Her out of here and I have Silas to interogate about this" Stefan nods and runs off "Now love tell me what is wrong"

"I can't " Caroline shakes her head "It's too horrible"

Klaus growls "I can't help you unless you tell me what is wrong"

Caroline squeezes her eyes shut "Silas compelled me so that every time I get pleasure from it"

Klaus looks down at her "Well I don't see anything wrong with that love"

"Sexual pleasure" Caroline corrects "And the ache just builds with every death and it gets to the point that it is almost painful"

Klaus clears his throat "Would you like me to... uh... get you a room" He looks down at her "To take care of your... uh .. dillema"

"Well.. um... last time I wasn't able to get off" She whispers

"Well what did you do?" Klaus asks

"Well I just laid there until it got so painful that um... Silas... uh ... took care of it" Caroline let's out a breath "He made it so he was the only one to... scratch the itch"

Klaus lets out a growl "GOD DAMN IT. The fucker took avantage of you"

"Can you over power the compulsion?" Caroline asks hopefully

"I don't know love" Klaus looks her in the eyes "Caroline, love, you don't feel the ache, in fact you are satisfied totally and you don't feel the sexual urges while killing anymore"

Caroline cries out as another wave hits her "God damn it Klaus"

"Okay" He looks her in the eyes again "Love, I need you to cum for me, you will have the best orgasm of your life and it will totally sate you"

Caroline screams out in pleasure "Oh God KLAUS!"

"Well I had only dreamed of hearing that" Klaus jokes

"I think it worked" Caroline pants

"I can see that love" Klaus smirks down at her "Now we should be going"

"Yeah I guess so" Caroline looks over at Silas with a sad look. All he really wanted was to be loved in return.

Klaus carried Caroline out to his car as Stefan grabbed Silas throwing him into the trunk.

**AN: Okay so here is the new Chapter... I hope it was good. Do you think Caroline will ever forgive him for what he did? Should she? **

**Special thanks to all reviewers: Green-eyes-blonde-hair, Klaroline-teenwolf, UniQueMimI O.B.S.E.S.S.I.O.N, and Justine.**

**Justine: I hope you get your wish soon. There will be jealously between Klaus and Silas soon I promise. Also ****yes Silas does have feelings for her, he got to know her when he was pretending to be Stefan and fell in love with what he thinks is love but there is 100% real and true feelings there on Silas' side.**

**Klaroline-Teenwolf: I pride myself on being freaky and I hope that Klaus to the rescue fed for need for Klaroline. But sadly for you there will be more Carolas in this story but both him and Klaus will be darker so she will have to battle with that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay so I am glad you liked the last chapter. I worked hard on it, the song Caroline sings is "This is Gospel" by Panic at the Disco. I first heard the song while I was writing the first few sentences of the chapter and I thought it was fitting for Caroline's situation. Silas says he loves her and Caroline just wants to be with her family and friends again. And she wants to tell him she was never really his. Well please enjoy. **

Caroline leaned against Stefan as they drove to Klaus' villa near by 'Shocker he owns one in Hawaii' Caroline thinks to herself.

"We are here love" Klaus says tenderly to her and Caroline just raises her arms to be carried and Klaus chuckles at this cradling her to him "Hmm maybe being kidnapped helped you trust me more"

"No i just realized that you aren't the most evil thing on earth" Caroline mumbles sleepily "now shhh... it's sleepy time"

Klaus realizes that she is drunk with sleep and can't really be held responsible for her words "Okay love, you go to sleep and I will bring you to your bed"

"I need my stuff from the hotel" Caroline grumbles as he sets her on the softest bed she

"I'll go get it" Klaus smiles down at her

"Thank you" Caroline looks him in the eyes before falling into a deep sleep

-XxX-

Silas wakes up in a cellar anger coursing through him at the fact that someone broke his neck and stole his girl.

He uses his magic to unchain himself and escape, he would worry about getting his little one back later.

-XxX-

Klaus walks into the hotel room noticing a pink backpack with butterflies on it he grabs it surveying the room and bathroom for anything girly.

He packs up her toiletries and grabs the bag. a box falls out of the side pocket and Klaus picks it up. opening it he notices it is the picture he drew for her. 'She kept it' he smirks to himself putting it back into the bag before heading back to his villa.

-XxX-

Caroline woke up the next morning to the smell of mouthwatering food. following the smell she sees Stefan in the kitchen cooking "I made your favorite" he says from the stove

"Wow" Caroline sees biscuits and gravy, bacon, toast, and fruit. She pours herself a glass of pinapple juice and loads up her plate with food "I am starving"

"Didn't you eat?" Stefan asks eyeing the mountain of food on her plate

"Well yeah but not home cooked stuff, just diners and fast food, nothing like this" Caroline shrugs digging in "Plus you are the best cook I know Stef"

"I went to culinary school twice" he shrugs "And learned a few things around the world"

"hmm" Caroline nods "Well it is amazing"

Klaus walks in to the dining area in the kitchen apraising the food "You know I have people for this right?" He asks

"Yes Klaus, but Caroline loves my cooking" Stefan shrugs

"It's true, he is the best" Caroline points her fork at Stefan "He can even make cereal taste magical" She jokes

"Ah well you should see what he can do with blood" Klaus smirks "He has quite a few recipes that call for it"

"I make good waffles with blood sauce" Caroline shrugs "Vampires need to be creative"

"You will have to cook for me someday love" Klaus looks at her

"So um where is Silas?" Caroline asks

"In the Cellar" Klaus looks at her "And before you ask, no you may not see him"

"What can you read minds too?" Caroline jokes

"No but I can read facial expressions" Klaus points out "I am going to pay our little guest a visit" Klaus leaves the Kitchen

"What happened with him Care?" Stefan asks

"He just wants to be loved" Caroline answers "The only woman he ever loved was killed, and then he was locked up"

"It sounds like you are making excuses for him Care, do you have some kind of creepy Stockholm Syndrome?" He looks at her

"No I just see where he is coming from is all" Caroline shrugs "We all just want love, and he has been locked up for 2000 years in his time you just took what you wanted no questions"

"Well that is still no excuse" Stefan replies

"You know he never actually forced himself on me" Caroline replies "Just compelled me to want to make him happy. And in return we slept together once and did a few other things" She looks down at her hands "I think even if he hadn't compelled me I still would have ended up with him. he was nice to me"

"He is a monster Caroline" Stefan replies

"What makes him so diffrent from Klaus or You or Me?" Caroline asks "You were locked in that safe for a week, imagine it being 2000 years Stefan."

"I guess your right" Stefan looks at her "You love him don't you?" He asks shocked

Neither notice Klaus standing in the doorway until he speaks up angry "Is that why you let him go love?"

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asks

"Well my prisoner isn't in his cell and well you just confessed to loving him so you obviously let him go" Klaus growls "What I don't get is if you love him why I wasted my time foolishly coming to your rescue"

"Wow Klaus way to be an ass" Caroline shakes her head "And to your question, no I don't love him Stefan. My heart belongs to someone else but I am regretting ever letting him in" She looks pointedly at Klaus before storming off

"Did she just confess she is in love with you?" Stefan asks

"I think she just might have mate" Klaus chuckles "but I think she feels more for that bloody Silas than she lets on"

**AN:I want to acknowledge something, The idea for Caroline to not be able to soothe her desire came from elisabethjj's one-shot "Burn holes in your skin." I pointed it out in my Author's Note for chapter three but I still got a comment on it. I didn't copy her work but the idea does belong to her. Except the fact that only Silas can soothe it that is my own. But it is a humorous drabble so you should check it out. Anytime I get inspired by someone's work I will put it in the Author's note at the bottom of the page. Also Chapter four when Caroline pleasures Silas I was told there are some similarities to Twistedtype's "Sympathy for the Devil" I have read the story and I see where that could come from so I will give her a shout out here and you all should go read the story because it is fabulous! Okay please review and comment and I love input on what you think should happen next. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well here is the new Chapter. I am liking writing this story, it lets me unleash a bit of a darker side. Also starting in this Chapter I will be doing small flash back of Caroline's time with Silas before the road trip and maybe even in the few days that we missed out on so those will be in Italics.**

**********I would like to address what a guest reviewed this is a darker fic so she may have developed feelings for Him after what he did. But I am still not sure of who she will end up with so if that bothers you I am sorry. And I have written a nice bubbly Klaroline fic too so maybe read that instead.**

Caroline sat in her room thinking everything over. did she love Silas? She knew she definately had feeling for him. She felt bad that he was so unloved, and could relate to him on the level of being lonely. It is like standing alone in a crowded room.

Damon used her for sex and to get to Elena... Matt might have loved her at some point maybe but he was in love with Elena... Bonnie's best friend was Elena, if it came down to saving one she would always choose Elena... Stefan is her best friend but he would probably never be fully hers... Her mother chose her job, and well her Father chose his boy friend and then death... Tyler chose his Hybrids, and when he knocked up Haley he chose her.

Klaus though was a different story. He really did love her and would choose her first. He proved it by dropping everything to come save her. Though she wasn't sure if she even really wanted to be saved by him. She was sure if Silas hadn't compelled her that she might have feels for him. He raped her though and that was unforgivable.

Now the only problem was Klaus. She loved him, she had for a while now, but was he her epic love. Plus they were both so evil. Klaus wasn't, not to her really but to others and she was so loving to all. Could she really just ignore either of their dark sides.

She could she realized. Klaus' anyway. Caroline rubbed her temples. She thought of her first day hanging out with Silas as Stefan.

_"Hey Stef, did you throw Silas in?" Caroline asks_

_"Yes Caroline I assure you that there is a safe at the bottom of the Falls with a body in it" Silas looks at her with a look that sends shivers through her body. _

_"Good, We got rid of Both Silas and the Originals in a week" Caroline giggles "Now to get a hour of relief before our next problem comes about"_

_"I promise you Caroline that nothing bad shall come to you" Stefan smiles slightly "I give you my word little one. You are too pretty to die"_

_"Oh a compliment" Caroline fans her face with her hand jokingly "And you Salvatore have a nice ass" She looks around him and smacks his butt_

_"I can show it to you more closely if you wish" His eyes darkening slightly_

_"You missed you chance mister" Caroline pokes his chest "What were the words? oh yes." She gets all serious mocking him "We are never gonna happen Caroline" _

_"Well that was a mistake, I should have chosen you over Elena. You are by far better than her" Stefan's eyes sparkle_

_"um... thanks I guess" She laughs nervously "But you don't need to cheer me up"_

Caroline sits on her bed thinking about that moment knowing that from the first time he talked to her that he liked her. She should have known sooner that it wasn't really Stefan but she was too preoccupied with college to notice.

"Gosh Damn it" Caroline growls hitting the bed with her hand

She hears a knock on the door "Care" Stefan says opening it

"Yeah Stef?" Caroline asks

"I never did get to thank you for finding me and pulling me out of the Falls" Stefan smiles

"Yeah well when you started to come onto me I figured that it was probably not you" Caroline shrugs "And seeing as you told Damon he needs to get laid more often"

"Silas really said that" Stefan chuckles

"Yeah" Caroline smiles "Huge confidence boost knowing that the two most powerful beings on earth are in love with me"

"Yeah but which one do you love more?" Stefan asks "Because I know you love them both"

Caroline looks at him sincerly "I don't think I do love Silas Stef, I just feel sorry for him. The only woman he ever loved was taken from him and Quetsiah made sure that they would never be reunited"

"You are thinking was what happened with you and Tyler aren't you?" Stefan asks

"Yeah, but he didn't die Stefan, he just chose her over me" Caroline replies

"I want to appolgise for never stopping Damon" Stefan blurts "You didn't deserve that"

"I have contimplated getting revenge on him a few times to be honest but seeing as Elena is.." she looks disgusted "In love with him. I haven't"

"Well He is a monster" Stefan looks at her "I may have been a ripper once but I would have never forced myself on a woman"

"You know I don't even know if I wanted to be with Silas or not" Caroline blinks a few times "I am not sure if it was the compulsion to please him or if I actually wanted it"

"If you have to question it Care, then it isn't right" Stefan shrugs "Now we are in tropical Hawaii and I think we need so Steroline bonding time"

"Steroline?" Caroline looks at him weirdly "Did you just give us a blasted ship name?"

"I need to get more guy friends" Stefan pinches the bridge of his nose

"What ever it has happened and now I'm gonna taunt you with it" Caroline teases

"Well as you know I am boarding the Klaroline express" Stefan smirks

"how about I just forget about both of them and we just get married" Caroline jokes

"Okay Caroline" he gets down on one knee clearing his throat and grabbing one of her hands in his "Caroline Beula Forbes, you are my best friend in the whole world, will you do me the honor of being my wife"

Caroline looks him the eyes him and bursts out in a fit of giggles "What no ring?" She pushes him teasingly "Yes i will marry you Stefan Salvatore but only because you have a nice ass"

"Pfft only love me for my body" Stefan stands "I feel like a common harlot"

"I will just let Klaus pay you for your services" Caroline giggles "I mean you can never be too sure what really happened in the 20s"

"Oh my god that accent and those dimples they just make me swoon" Stefan jokes placing the back of his hand on his forehead pretnding to faint

"And that creepy charm and body. i just want him to take me right now" Caroline chides

"glad to know what you both really think" Klaus leans against the doorway arms crossed with a smirk on his face "Though I am flattered rippah I don't swing that way"

"You loss" Caroline jokes

"Oh really sweetheart" Klaus chuckles

"Someone said something about exploring the tropics" Caroline changes the subject quickly

**AN: ****I wanted it to be Silas and Caroline but then as I went on he did rape her and I wanted to address that issue more than when Damon did it because on the show everyone was so quick to forgive him for all the awful things he had done. I mean for goodness sake Elena is in love with him. She would flip a lid id Klaus and Caroline did get together but she was so quick to forgive him. **

******But the thing is right now you are all rooting for Klaus because he is oh so sweet and charming but I have plans to make him darker in coming chapters. You must all remember the whole point of this fic was for Caroline to be conflicted with her feelings between the two most powerful men on earth and having to pick the one who is more human.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for being so late on this, I have just been put off alittle bit by getting PMs and a couple reviews saying that this is a stupid story. I the whole Caroline swaying towards Silas shall be revealed. Because I obviously know that Caroline wouldn't forgive him but you must remember Silas is a 2000 year old immortal warlock with mind control. Also I am kind of starting to dislike the story myself, in the fact i feel like it is missing something. And i have a huge case of writers block trying to figure out what that something is. Well I hope you like this chapter.**

Silas awoke from his slumber, smiling. Sure he lifted that pesky compulsion but it didn't really matter, he was still in her head making her think she loved him. He smiled to him self think of his sweet Evangaline who died far before she should have. His little Caroline was like her in every way except her face.

He thought to himself how stupid the damned Hybrid was for thinking he actually captured him. No that was all just smoke and mirrors set to make him think he had him. He had 2000 years on Klaus and knew that he was on the Island of Maui the second him and his doppelganger arrived so he used his magic to mess with there minds thinking that he followed dearest Caroline to that dreadful bar.

No Caroline didn't really love him and she would obviously never forgive him for what he did, but Silas could make her love and forgive him. All he had to do is focus. He just had to wait until she was all alone then he would nab her again and finally finish what he needed to do.

he was only on Step two of his plan. First kidnap her then plant the bug in her head that she loved him. It was just that easy. He grabbed his Jacket and headed out of his home, it was time to find some new minions seeing as they killed his bar full.

-XxX-

Caroline spent the day roaming the near by town with Stefan and Klaus.

She walks by a stall on the street noticing the pretty jewels. she eyes a necklace with a red ruby on it.

"That is the stone of Silas" The stall worker says

Caroline gulps "And why is that?" She asks

"It is said that the stone is powerful enough to evade his mind tricks" The pretty young woman smiles "The wearer is protected by sweet Evangaline his first love" Then she adds "I can sense that his tricks are strong on you, please take it"

"Um thanks" Caroline puts it around her neck and looks over at Klaus and Stefan

-XxX-

The Stall worker looked at the pretty blonde walking away. She knew that this girl was the only way back to her Silas. hell she had killed the actual owner of this stall just so that she could give the girl the necklace. She had been watching over Silas and the girl for a while now and she did not like what she saw. Time had changed her once loving shy boy in to a ruthless man.

She could still remember the last time she had seen him

_"Evangaline" Silas called out "Where are you my sweet?"_

_"In here my love" Evangaline called from the kitchen rubbing her protruding _

_"My dearest family" Silas comes in hugging her from behind placing his hand on top of the bump that was protecting his future child _

_"What have you gotten us for supper my love?" Evangaline looks at his game bag_

_"A fine wild Boar and Quatsiah gave us some special spices to put on it" Silas smiles kissing her cheek "I'll go do the chores while you cook my sweet, you shouldn't over work yourself"_

___soon after he had left Quatsiah paid her a visit casting a death spell._

_A few hours later Silas somes in to find Evangaline on the ground surrounded by blood. He drops to his knees by her side shaking her "Evangaline, no no, my love please wake up. Please you can't leave me"_

_She blacked out before coming to with a hunger that the blood on the floor magnified. She felt her face change and sharp teeth push through her gums. Quatsiah probably thought that she wouldn't try the herbs before feeding her betrothed. _

Evangaline looked after the blonde "I it time my love" She said touching the ruby ring around her neck "But first we must release this poor girl from your spell"

-XxX-

After compelling himself a few dozen new minions Silas walks into his living room where he sees her. Hair like fire and eyes like ice. "Evangaline?" he cokes out

"Yes my love it is me" Evangaline stands putting her hand on his face

"How?" Silas asks

"The witch made a mistake, and made me immortal too. She didn't count on me trying a few spices before she killed me" She smiles sadly "But I came here to tell you that you must release the girl"

"But I love her my dear" Silas replies

Her bright blues meet his forest green ones "No you just love the thought of her, she reminds you of me"

"This is a trick" He growls "I watched you die, in a pool of our babies blood. I held you for hours before that witch came for me"

"But you never buried me my love, I awoke confused before watching you get turned to stone and stollen away from me, I couldn't even do anything about it seeing as the sun burnt"

"I know this is a dream, So can I just hold you before I awaken?" Silas asks tears in his eyes "Maybe this time I will get my final moment with you before you leave"

"Anything for you my love, just promise me you will leave the pretty blonde girl alone" She looks up at him "She is so human and her heart belongs to another"

"Yes my sweet" They hold each other for so long that they finally fall into a deep slumber.

-XxX-

When Silas awakens he notices that Evangaline is still in his arms. He moves his hands making sure that she is solid and wont disappear anytime soon.

"Good Morn my love" Evangaline smiles sleepily

"Your real" Silas cries "You are really here with me"

"Yes my love" Tears stream down her cheeks "I looked for you for 2000 years and now here you are" She connects there lips

**AN: SO this chapter was kind of just a Silas chapter. my writers block was broken as I listened to 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson and 'Glass' by Thompson Square. I wanted Silas to have some redemption and I figured the only way to do that was to bring him his true love. I may go a bit deeper into that but probably not much. I got the name Evangaline from Disney's Princess and the Frog. Where Ray the Firefly falls in love with the moon and calls her Evangaline and I thought it was a sad and cute moment so I decided that would be her name.**

**This is now a Klaroline fic from here on out. I wanted it to be a sweet Carlas fic but when I saw the Season 5 Comic-con trailer I got dark thoughts for them. I hope that the whole mind thing clears up why she is swaying but now she wont be. Well please review and comment. But remember that I work hard on this stuff and sometimes words do hurt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So I hope you liked last Chapter, But bad Silas is back now. Because really no one can change over night. Also thank you all so much for all the support 26 reviews, 33 follows, and 17 favs. Honestly when I started writing this i wasn't sure if anyone would like it. Well Enjoy!**

Silas looks over at Evangaline and sighs "I can't do it Ev, she is mine"

"I thought that might happen" She looks at him "Why must you keep her?"

"Because I have set my claim on her" Silas growls "SHE. "

Evangaline doesn't even flinch "Well then this is goodbye my love. Maybe someday you will realize this mistake but now I have to go"

"Why can't I have you both?" Silas blinks

"Because what you may tell yourself, she is and never has been yours" She smiles sadly "She is his Silas, her heart belongs to the one that goes against nature"

"The damned HYBRID!" He shouts "I layed claim on her"

"We are not in the old world anymore" She scolds "You can not Own a woman. we are not property"

"Don't lecture me woman" He hisses "I am still stronger than you"

"Ah still as pig headed as ever, I thought that time might change you, but nay you are still the same" it cdomes out a growl as she heads for the door "SHe is only 18 Silas she is but a girl, let her live her life"

"18, you were that age when you were going to have our child" Silas grins wickedly "such a fine age to mold and shape a woman to my will"

"Well you made your bed now you must lay all alone" She tells him sadly before running off

-XxX-

Caroline hears a knock at her door "Come in" She says thinking it is probably just Stefan

Klaus opens the door coming into see Caroline in only a fluffy blue towel "Well this is quite the welcome, love"

"Oh... Um I thought you were Stefan" Caroline says awkwardly

"hmm so do you greet him like this often?" Klaus asks nastily

"Well he is like a brother to me, so him seeing me half naked isn't that big of a deal. Because well there are no sexual emotions there" Caroline rambles

Klaus just smirks at this "Well too late" he eyes her long legs "You look good enough to eat"

"pervert!" She throws a pillow at him "Stop ogling me"

In a flash he has her pinned to the wall her hands above her head so the towel falls "hmm you're perfect you know that" he strokes her face with his knuckles

"Please let me go" Her voice shakes and a tear runs down her face

Klaus backs up worry on his face "I didn't hurt you did I" he checks her over "I am sorry love I was just messing with you, you were being so shy" He wraps her back up with the towel

"I'm sorry, after Silas I am just afraid" Caroline wipes the tears away

"Oh Caroline love. I would never do that to you" His eyes burn with a fury "There is a special place in hell for people like him"

Caroline shocks him by pulling him into a hug "I'm sorry, it's just I have had a horrible last few weeks"

Klaus wraps his arms around her waist "shh it's okay, I promise now that I have you, he will never touch you ever again"

"Um Klaus not that this isn't a nice moment but it would be much better if I put on clothes" Caroline looks up at him

"Matter of opinion love" Klaus smirks "I personally feel like we are both wearing too much"

"What ever!" Caroline rolls her eyes "Now shoo so I can get dressed" she waves her hands in a shooing motion

"fine fine, you have 20 minutes love, then I'll be back. And we will address the fact you may or may not be in love with me" Klaus gives her a look then leaves

"ass" Caroline whispers to herself and she can tell Klaus heard because she hears a faint chuckle from the hall.

-XxX-

As she dresses she realizes that she hasn't even had one loving thought about Silas all day, not since the woman gave her the necklace. She touches the stone in wonder.

She hears the door open again "Geez Mr. impatient it has only been 10 minutes"

"Nope it has been a week, little one" she hears behind her

spinning around her eyes bug out of her head. She gulps when she sees him "Silas"

"Miss me little one? Because I have certainly missed you, my blonde angel" He reaches out tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

"I could never miss you, you disgust me" She snarls "You are the worst monster of all, even worse than Damon. Atleast he was able to change for Someone he loved"

"I could change for you" Silas strokes her face "I will I promise, just please come with me"

"No" She spits

"Alright little one" His face turns serious "wrong answer" He grabs her and pulls her towards the window

Caroline lets out a scream, then hears a crack as her world goes black.

Silas drops a piece of paper on the dressing table before jumping out the window

-XxX-

Klaus hears her scream and rushes to her room as fast as possible. Everything looks untouched except the window that he had seal shut, as of Caroline's request, was broken. HE scopes the room, anx notices a piece of old parchment. Picking it up he reads it out loud.

_Niklaus. She is me you can not have her -Silas_

He crumples it up in his hand growling, his eyes flashing gold. He runs down stairs to the kitchen where Stefan is. Klaus throws the note onto the counter "Bloody Silas took her from me. I Told her that I would never let him touch her again and less than an hour later he takes her. I failed her"

"What are we going to do?" Stefan asks reading the note

"I'm going to go for a run and see if my wolf can sniff her out" Klaus tells him "You try to find out where he lives and places he could hide her"

"I know where she is" A female voice says behind her

Klaus whips around "Who are you" He pins her to the wall by her throat but she easily breaks the hold

"Let me introduce myself, My name is Evangaline. I am Silas' first love" She smiles "And I am ashamed of the man that my Silas has become, kidnapping some poor girl"

"how can we trust you?" Stefan asks

"Because all I want is to have him back to the way he was" She replies sadly "I looked for him for 2000 years and when I finally find him, he is a monster"

"I believe she actually loves him Klaus" Stefan looks at his friend

"Fine, where might that be?" Klaus asks

he has a house in the jungle" She shrugs

"If you are lying I will rip your organs out one by one until there is nothing left of you" He growls

"Hmm that is a new one" Stefan observes

"Well this is Caroline so, it deserves a bit of creativity" Klaus explains

"Lead the way" Stefan tells her and they take off

**AN: So he has her again. But I promise no more rape will happen. And Evangaline just wants her Silas back, the one that was there before she lost everything. Sorry it took a bit for this Chapter to come out, I was having a horrid case of writers block for all things Klaroline. All I could think about was Sexy Colin O'Donoghue as Captain Hook from Once Upon A Time. So I started a fic about him. But as always my priority is my Klaroline so it wont effect anything I promise. Okay hope you liked it and see you soon I promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I wasn't sure how I wanted everything to go but I finally did so here is a new chapter! ****Peace, Love, and enjoy!**

Caroline looked over to Silas groggy "Ass" she murmurs her voice dripping with sleep "Did you vervain me?"**  
**

"It was the only way to keep you compliant" SIlas responds

Looking around notices that they are laying on a big four poster bed "Why did you take me again?"

"Because I still intend to make you my bride" Silas smiles "You shall be mine forever"

"Silas, you don't really love me" Caroline replies "And I don't love you"

"But you can learn to, I will make you forget all about the Hybrid" Silas tells her

"No, Silas. Even if you compel me it wont be real" Caroline tells him "because I can never really love a monster"

"Oh I'm a monster but the half breed isn't?" Silas raises an eyebrow

"Klaus has done many things that are horrible but he has never raped a woman" Caroline looks up at him "Sure you didn't compel me to sleep with you but you compelled me to make you happy and in extension made me have sex with you"

"And I am truely sorry for that little one" He pushes a strand of hair from her face before looking deep in her eyes "You will forget your love for Niklaus Mikaelson. He is a monster to you and you will never forgive him for the things he has done to you. And you will give our love a chance"

"I will never forgive him, I hate him. I love you, only you Silas" Caroline fakes the compulsion. She had learned that the necklace really did work it helped her against Silas' mind control and all forms of compulsion.

"Good girl" He places a chaste kiss on her lips "now let's go get some blood"

"No" Caroline whimpers "Don't make me kill anyone else"

"shhh It will be okay little one, they want to die" Silas pulls her into his arms

"I can't take the pain" Caroline sets her hand on her abdomine

"Oh of course little one you don't have to kill them" He captures her lips into his

Caroline kisses down his jaw to his neck hoping that if she can distract him she can get away. She runs her tongue over his pulse point before sinking her teeth in savoring the taste of his magical blood. It isn't quite as good as Klaus' but it has a spark to it. She withdraws her fangs after she feels him start to weaken looking up at him with her vampire face. The veins form under his eyes as well but he makes no move to feed on her. she reaches her hand up tracing them with her fingers.

"I have never seen your vampire face before" Caroline muses

"Ah because I never thought you would like it much" Silas caresses her face "But now I know you will except it"

"Of course my love" Caroline smiles at him going in for another kiss sliding her hands up his neck like she is embracing him before she breaks his neck with a flick of her wrist. "Though I will never love you"

She jumps up not knowing how long she has to get away. She runs through the house until she finds what she hopes his the front door. She flings it open crashing straight into a body. looking up she sees a woman. she backs up 'oh god i'm dead' she thinks to herself

"Caroline dear, I am here to help you" The woman says "My name is Evangaline"

"Wait like the Evangaline his dead lover" Caroline asks "You are supposed to be dead. Wait am I going crazy? I must be"

"No you are not it is a long story but I have your friends with me to get you out of here" She replies as Klaus an Stefan walk forward

"Ah Evangaline" Silas says from behind Caroline "And you little one it isn't nice to break people's necks"

"I am sorry Silas I just was scared" Caroline looks up at him before wrapping her arms around his torso "You have no clue how painful it is when I kill people" she forces tears to come out

"Shh it's okay little one, all is forgiven" He pulls her closer "But you have to make it up to me"

"Anything my love" She sniffles looking into his eyes

"Kill the intruders except Evangaline" Silas looks into her eyes "It will be your chance to kill that monster"

"but I can't, he is indestructible" Caroline gulps

"Here little one" He produces a white oak stake from his jacket pocket "I was going to do it myself but it will be better if the girl you love kills you" HE points at Klaus

"Caroline what are you doing?" Klaus asks "Come now love"

"Don't call me that. I am not your love" Caroline forces the words out she has to keep this act up if she was going to kill Silas. Well atleast she hoped that they had a plan to be able to take him down. "I am only one persons love and that is Silas"

Evangeline looks at her curious knowing that Caroline has the necklace on so Silas can't do anything. They make eye contact and it seems to click in her mind that Caroline is only acting to be compelled. "Silas please my love I beg you to let the girl go and to come with me. i love you"

"I love you too Ev, why can't I have you both?" Silas asks

"Because it is unfair to her" Evangaline points at Caroline as she walks up to Klaus

Caroline looks Klaus in the eyes "You destroyed my life. It is just like I told you in the Gilbert living room" She hopes that he will get the hint that she is just acting "It will be just like the night I killed those witches"

Caroline looks over and notices Silas is distracted with Evangaline Klaus leans in and whispers "You need to stab me but miss my heart, then when the time comes pretend to die"Caroline drives the stake into him just below his heart angling it downwards to avoid it

Klaus hits the floor acting like he is dying "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he screams out

Caroline looks down at him "I must prove my love"

Stefan looks at Silas "You realize that you just made her kill herself right" then he falls pretending to start dying and it almost seems real as they both start to grey

"Silas?" Caroline looks into his eyes "Help me" She sees her hands start to grey "I don't want to die" then she drops to the floor

**AN: AHH Cliffhanger. Why are they turning grey? Will they kill Silas? I know you will probably hate me but It happened**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: SO last chapter was really short but that was because I wanted to get it posted before I went to dinner with my brother but here is part 2. Also this story has kind of lost it for me so I am trying to finish it up for you guys. Okay Enjoy!**

Silas down at Caroline "What have I done" He murmurs "I killed her"

"I warned you Silas but you didn't listen, now she is dead" Evangaline tells him. Actually they had found a witch that made it so the three of them would turn grey when Klaus shouted out to her "I search so long for you and now here you are but you no longer love me"

"Of course I still love you Ev" Silas strokes her cheek "I love her too though"

"Silas she is dead, take the cure with me and we can both be free" She produces two viles "be with me my love"

"I can't" He tells her "I just can't"

"Then take it and be with her on the other side" She lifts her hand to his face "I missed you so much Silas" then with a quick flick Silas gets his neck snapped for the second time that night. Evangaline prys his mouth open and spills the liquid in. the truth is it really wasn't another cure but a poison that could only kill true immortals such as Evangaline, Silas, and the Originals.

a few moments later Klaus sits up "Is it done?" He asks her

"Yes and now I can take the other dose and be with him" The look over to see Silas' body grey and set aflame before she downs the vile. "Take care of her, she has a light that I have never seen in an immortal before.

-XxX-

Caroline awakens to find herself back in the room on the cherry four post bed with gold drapes. this time though when she looks over she doesn't see a half naked Silas but Stefan sitting in a chair next to her

"It seems when Silas was killed it knocked you out" Stefan tells her

"Where's Klaus?" Caroline asks looking around for him

"He wanted to give you some space" Stefan tells her

"I want him here please" she begs "I need to know he is safe. And I don't want to be in this bed"

"Okay Care, He is in the living room. Come one" Stefan helps her out of bed.

She follows him to the sitting room where she sees Klaus. She flings herself into his arms "Klaus"

"Hello to you too sweetheart" He smiles into her head kissing her hair "Glad to see you are alright"

"I thought you were dead, I saw you grey" a tear rolls down her face

"Only a bit of smoke and mirrors from a witch friend of mine" Klaus reassures her

"You have friends?" She teases

"Ah I thought we were friends" He holds her closer

"No we aren't friends Klaus" She responds.

Klaus pulls away his face showing hurt but suddenly he pulls a mask on "Well now that I know you are are okay i should be heading back to New Orleans"

"Wait Klaus. The reason that we aren't friends is because I don't think I could be your friend" Caroline looks up at him "I am in love with you. It just took you moving away and me getting kidnapped by a two thousand year old immortal to figure it out"

A smile forms on his face "I still have to go back though love"

"Then take me with you" She tells him "Every king needs a queen right?"

"Of course love" His lips crashing onto hers "I love you too sweetheart"

Stefan clears his throat "Super happy for you both, but she will have to back to Mystic Falls"

"And why is that rippah?" Klaus growls

"Her mom is worried sick" Stefan replies

"Oh god my mom" Caroline starts to cry again "I need to see her"

"Well we will go back so you can tell her a proper goodbye" Klaus smiles

"thank you Klaus" she kisses him again

-XxX-

less than 24 hours later they are back in Virginia driving past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. Caroline takes a deep breath as they drive into her drive way.

As Caroline got out of the taxi she was bombarded with hugs from Elena and her mom.

Even Damon pulled her into a tight embrace saying "I was so worried Blondie, don't ever do that again"

"I missed you all so much" Caroline starts to cry "He's gone, and now I am home."

"Hopefully for good this time" Elena smiles

"No I am only here for a few days then I am going back to New Orleans with Klaus" Caroline tells them

"And me" Stefan interjects "I can't let you go alone"

"And my big brother Stefan" Caroline smiles

"You just got away from one monster why are you going with Klaus now?" Elena asks

"Because I love him Elena" Caroline smiles "Just like you love Damon and once loved Stefan"

"They are different, they would never hurt me" Elena whines

"And Klaus would never hurt me" Caroline counters "look Elena the only difference between us and him is that we have each other and he doesn't"

"But he kill Jenna and tried to kill me" Elena tells her

"Damon kill Lexi and tried to kill me" Caroline shrugs "He was a horrible person when he first came to town but you forgave him. Stefan was a freaking ripper but that seemed to get pushed aside. So why can't you forgive Klaus for me like I forgave Damon for you"

"Because he killed Jenna" Elena whines

"Hmm okay well I see how it is if it hurts poor little Elena than it is bad but Caroline get's pushed aside once again because it is something that Elena doesn't like. News flash Elena not every little thing is about you" Caroline yells at her "I was Kidnapped, Compelled, and raped for the second time in my life. The first being by your boyfriend, who I forgave just because my so called best friend is in love with him. SO I think I have a right to love who ever the hell I want. Oh and Damon only used me to get to you. Plus I was only taken by Silas so that he wouldn't kill you"

"I know what Damon did in the past but he has changed" Elena says

"And so has Klaus. Hell him and Stefan went to rescue me and take down Silas putting their lives in danger" She huffs "I just wanted a peacefully few days in Mystic Falls"

"Come on Care, let's get you inside" Her mom says "Elena maybe it would be a good idea if you went home. Klaus and Stefan come inside and I will get you something to eat"

"Thank you Mrs. Forbes that sounds lovely" Klaus smiles "And just so you know I truly love your daughter"

"I don't doubt it. You took down Silas just to save her. For that I am truly grateful" Liz smiles

-XxX-

The week passes quickly and soon Caroline is packing her things into boxes to be shipped to Klaus' home in NOLA. She packs up her pictures and places them all in a box with Klaus' sketch on top of it all.

When Klaus enters the room Caroline is holding her teddy tightly to her chest "My dad bought me this bear" Caroline tells him not bothering to turn knowing by the musky-woodsy smell that it is him "He may have tried to fix me but it was only so that he didn't have to lose his daughter. We were on great terms when he died he finally told me that he was proud of me"

"It is hard not to be proud of you love" Klaus tells her "You are so strong"

"thank you for everything Klaus" Caroline turns to him and smiles

"It is my pleasure love" He captures her in a kiss

"I want to do one last thing before i have to leave my bedroom behind" Caroline looks into his eyes

"Oh and what might that be?" Klaus raises an eyebrow

"This" She says kissing him passionately running her hands up his chest.

His shirt is gone in seconds so she can run her hands over his chest. He isn't too muscular but he still has a nice body. she notices the tattoo birds on his left shoulder and traces it with her fingers "Birds" Caroline muses

"Ah a metaphor for freedom" Klaus smirks going in for another kiss which she obliges wrapping her arms around his neck. he rips her shirt right off her body followed by her shorts leaving her in just a pink and green polka dot bra and matching panties. "Beautiful" he places searing kisses over her cleavage unclasping her bra. He throws it away with the rest of her clothes pushing her down onto the bed.

he trails kisses down her body stopping at her navel dipping his tongue in as his hands worship her breasts. he nips at her hip bones trailing his tongue over the waist band of her panties. He slides them down her long creamy legs deciding that he likes them enough not to shred them.

his mouth heads for the apex of her thighs but Caroline stops him pulling him up "later, now I need you"

"Okay love" He makes quick work of his jeans and Caroline gives an approving hum to the fact that he isn't wearing underwear. He lines himself up at her entrance before pushing in filling her to the hilt. they set a steady rhythm her hips coming up to meet him thrust for thrust.

Caroline is soon tipping over the edge calling out his name and a few thrusts later he follows her "I love you" She murmurs to him cuddling to his chest

**AN: Okay so this is the end. There will be an Epilogue soon. Also I know not the best smut scene but I wrote it with my brother in the room and it kind of weirded me out a bit but I am glad you all liked the story and I hope you follow me though the rest.**


	12. Epilogue

**AN: Well here is the Epilogue almost purely SMUT! Enjoys**

It had been 50 years since Klaus had saved her from Silas. It didn't matter to Caroline though because she was just more in love with him than she ever had been. She was sprawled out nude on the beach of a small island that Klaus' family owned. She would have rolled her eyes at it fifty years ago but now she was used to being pampered by the Hybrid.

"Well hello there love, you look good enough to eat" Klaus growls from above her snapping his teeth

"Oh really?" She purs "Now Mr. Mikaelson I take that as an invitation" She reaches up pulling him down onto the blanket with her

"mmm I could get used to you walking around all day naked" He smirks pressing a kiss to her clavicle

Klaus's eyes roam her body, and Caroline leans in and kisses him. She wants him.

It takes Klaus a second but soon he is kissing her back, their tongues are dancing. It doesn't take long for Caroline to rid Klaus of his shirt. She thanks god for manual labor that he endured during his human existence, as she runs her hands over his chest. Klaus's hands skim over her curves as they kiss. Caroline's hands find his pants and make quick work of them. Klaus flips them over so he is hovering over her.

Klaus trails kisses down her jaw, and then her neck until he meets her collar bone then finds her lips again slowly entering her. Caroline lets out a moan "Klaus"

Caroline quickly rolls them over so that she is on top of him. Klaus groans as he goes deeper inside her. Caroline keeps a steady pace as she rides him. Caroline tilts her head back as she nears her release and they soon both shatter. Moaning each others names. Caroline collapses onto Klaus's chest.

"hmm I am not even close to done with you yet love" Klaus growls huskily pushing her to the ground

Klaus starts kissing down her neck to her collarbone where he left little hickeys and nibble marks never breaking the skin. Finding her breasts he sucked on one while he tweaked her other nipple between his fingers causing Caroline to moan.

Klaus planned to make her scream his name out to the empty jungle. He placed open mouthed kisses down her stomach to her navel. Klaus nipped at her hip bones, moving to her inner thigh. Klaus flicked his tongue over her clit making her scream out.

He sucked her little nub into his mouth circling her entrance with his finger before pushing it in curling and pumping it. After several moments of pumping, kissing, sucking, licking, and nipping Klaus could feel Caroline's realease pending.

Klaus added another finger and moved to her inner thigh biting down sending Caroline over the edge.

"KLAUS!" Caroline screamed "Oh God Nik"

her juices coating his fingers. As she comes down from her high she barely registers that Klaus as flipped her over so her back is against his chest until she feels his length stretching her once more. She curls her legs underneath her as his hands dig into her hips.

This time isn't slow and gentle. It is still loving but also rough, Caroline likes it though. Klaus pounds into her relentlessly from behind angling himself so he can go as deep as possible hitting that deep sweet spot. He turns Caroline into a moaning mess as she screams out in pleasure. As he feels her walls start to flutter once again he with draws from her.

"Klaus" Caroline whimpers as her release starts to fly away

"Shh my love I promise it will be worth it" He flips her onto her back once more slinging one leg over his shoulder and securing the other tightly around his waist. He slams into her making Caroline jerk back slightly. He is so happy that she is a vampire so he can be as rough as he likes without fear that he will break her.

with her positioned like this he can go as hard and deep as he likes. "Faster Nik" Caroline begs and he complies speeding up his movements

Caroline soon crashes into a million pieces and Klaus keeps pounding into her seeking his own climax. Caroline soon feels him start to thrust into her sporadically and his warm seed fill her dead womb.

They both fall to the ground panting "Oh god Klaus" Caroline murmurs into his chest

"Why do you only call me Nik during sex?" He asks

"Easier to scream" She jokes

"I like hearing you say it" He smiles "In half a century of being together I only ever hear you say it in the throws of passion"

"Okay Nik" She snuggles closer

"I actually came out here to give you something" Klaus smiles at her

"Hmm You just gave me a lot" Her voice drunk with sation

Klaus reaches into his pants pocket and produces a small box "Now I was hoping you might be dressed for this" Caroline sits up looking at him curiously "Caroline, I went my whole life believing that love was weakness that I would never let my self become weak, that is until I met you and you changed my views on love. I have been utterly in love with you since we first danced together at my families ball. Now I waited a few years for you and now I finally have you. What I told you at your graduation was true I plan to be your last love, and I have waited 50 years to ask you this. Caroline Forbes would you do be the biggest honor of becoming Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson?" He opens the box producing a gorgeous ring that has a big Lapiz stone in the middle surrounded by diamonds "I even had a witch spell it so you could use it as a day light ring"

"YES!" She throws her arms around his naked form "Yes. Nik. I. Love. You." She places pecks on his lips between words

Klaus slips the ring onto her finger "I love you too my love"

-XxX-

They got married a year later on the anniversary of the day he proposed. It was a small wedding for only Klaus and Caroline's friends and family held in the gardens of his mansion back in Mystic Falls.

Everyone showed up. Caroline was surprised to see that even Tyler showed to give his support, with Haley no less. Her Mother had died a long time ago but Liz had died happy knowing that Caroline was with her Epic love.

Rebekah had turned Matt after he graduated college but things didn't really work out with them and She ended up with Stefan instead. Matt was happy though he ended up with April Young.

Her and Elena had made emends years ago after Elena apologized for being so judgey. Heck even Katherine showed up, Elijah had realized he still loved her and turned her back into a vampire, Only after Klaus made her birth a heir so if at anytime in the future they need hybrids he would have another Doppleganger. He promised Caroline that he would never kill her though.

Caroline knew that she was going to live happily with the monster that she had grown to love. Because her life was a true life tale of Beauty and the sexy beast.

**AN: Okay I thank everyone who has read this story and faved, reviewed, and followed it all the way through. I appriciate and love you all**

**Lestatian, Klaroline-teenwolf, maytesalvatore, Justine, athenar89, chibichibi98, Ghostinthephoto, ZodiacsKlaroline, foureyedgirl01, UniQueMimI O.B.S.E.S.S.I.O.N, Green-eyes-blonde-hair, and even all you guests. Thanks for the reviews!**

**I did have fun writing this but it started to get kind of dark. I don't think i will be writing anymore dark fics but I do love to read them**


End file.
